This invention relates to a method for preparing glycidyl 2,2-dinitro-2-fluoroethoxide. More particularly, this invention concerns itself with a method which provides for the convenient practical and safe synthesis of 2,2-dinitro-2-fluoroethoxide.
As the utilization of propellants and propellant systems increases, the problem of producing and handling propellant materials with a reasonable degree of safety has evoked considerable interest. A great deal of research and effort has been expended in an attempt to deal with this problem and improve safety conditions. One of the materials which finds wide application in the propellant field is glycidyl 2,2-dinitro-2-fluoroethoxide. It is an energetic, dense, thermally stable monomeric material which can be easily converted to dihydroxy-terminated prepolymers. These prepolymers can be mixed with conventional propellant ingredients and then cast cured into explosive or propellant systems.
The most direct route to the synthesis of glycidyl 2,2-dinitro-2-fluoroethoxide is through the reaction of epibromohydrin and 2,2-dinitro-2-fluoethanol. However, this reaction is extremely dangerous and is considered to be in the Class A explosive category. The handling of the reactants and the resultant reaction products therefore poses a serious problem of safety for personnel involved in synthesising the monomers of this invention.
In attempting to overcome the problems and hazardous conditions associated with the prior art method, it has been found that the inclusion of carbon tetrachloride as a reaction solvent desensitizes the reaction mixture, making it non-hazardous. As a consequence, the reaction is removed from the Class A explosives category.